A Random Story
It is 1:00 in the midnight. The Clock wakes Crazy Dave Crazy Dave: Ughhhh, i dont want to wake up *groan* Crazy Dave gets on his clothes and outside to his lawn Crazy Dave: No plant screwed up yet... and no Zombies comming A Zombie: The Zombies ARE comming.....Braaainz Dave: Nevermind....*sigh* *Plants a Peashooter* Peashooter: Zombies.....! *shoots peas* The Zombie Died A DJ-Zom-B appeared Peashooter: AW HELL NO! The DJ-Zom-B Dances Peashooter:....? A Leaf falls on the ground Peashooter: Oooh! Whats this? The Peashooter eats the Leaf Peashooter: i dont feel so goo- *cough* *cough* The Peashooter grows a.....Helmet? Gattling Pea (Peashooter): GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA *shoots infinite peas at the DJ-Zom-B* The Peashooter turns back Peashooter: What...dafuq....was THAT!? ooh, Hes Dead! A Sunflower Gets planted Sunflower: Hi there Peashooter: Ello. A seed appears Both: !? The seed gets planted the Annoying Orange gets planted AO: Ugh? Pear, Hey, He- who are you? Peashooter: Who are YOU! AO: Hey. Hey, Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Peashooter: WHAT!? AO: Im the Annoying Orange, Hey! Hey! Peashooter: OK! AND WHAT!? AO: Knife, Peashooter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH Sunflower: OMG Latorz....... A Coconut Cannon gets planted CC: Haithere All: Hi 2089 Thunderstrikes all-of-a Sudden come Chilly Pepper: That was a very interstrike....Get it? Interstri- HACHOOOOO! Cob Cannon: Well? anybody explain what THE HELL THAT WAS!? a Giga Gargantuar Appears a Health Bar appears over the Gargantuar, it says 3000 HP Peashooter: 3000 HP!?!?!?!? Omg :O Cob Cannon: You know.....i shou- Sunflower: NO! COBCANNON! remember last time? begins Cobcannon: Ahhhh, a good day.. Huh what? a leaf! I wonder what happens... *eats it* Cobcannon: Uwgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! i dont feel so good :O *vomits* *vomits* Hyper Cannon (Cob Cannon): WHARARARARHAHAHARARARRARARAR *gets insane* Hyper Cannon: GHGAHGHAGAGAAAA *shoots out cobs everywhere* Cob Cannon: Arghhhhhhh ends Cob Cannon: I HAVE TO! The Cob Cannon gets a Super Leaf Hyper Cannon: GHAGHAGHGAHAGHAG *shoots 30975203975309876276903476904376903 Cobs at the Gargantuar* Cob Cannon: See? nothing bad happened Cherry Bomb: Yeah.....EXEPT THAT YOU BLASTED A FREACKIN CRATER AT THE GROUND Cob Cannon: Uhhhhhhh *backs slowly away* Bamboo Shoot: Not So Fast-eh! *makes a Bamboowall* Cob Cannon: Uh oh....... The Next day Zombie: Wharrg Chilly Pepper: Dugh.... Ha, Chee. *boom* Zombie: GAHHH *freezes and dies* Ice Shroom: (with a little mad voice) Ugh, could you just stop coughing, rip-chilly-off? Chilly Pepper: youre just JEALOUS! Ice Shroom: why should i be Jealous when im stronger than You? Chilly Pepper: NO U- Ice Shroom: -_-....really? that joke is SO off Chilly Pepper: HACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Iceshroom: you think i can get the Cold if im already HAVING the cold? >:P Chilly Pepper: Ow you! Iceshroom: No icey thing can kill the master of ice! *shoots 290 pieces of ice on Chilly Pepper* Chilly Pepper freezes Ice Shroom: and now stay freezy, my freeze! *crazy-evil lough* Coconut Cannon: Ugh, stop this girlfight Ice Shroom: Ow yea? Coconut Cannon: YEA! Ice Shroom: YEA?! Coconut Cannon: YEAH!!!!!! Coconut Cannon blasts Ice Shroom away Ice Shroom: ITS NOT OVER YE- Coconut Cannon: SHUT OFF! now to chill Chilly Pepper: MGHHMGMGMHHHH (translation: HELP ME!!) Coconut Cannon: Shut up. Me (Lilgrei): and this was an...Uhm............random story, Writen by Charles Crand (lies)....... Kids:.............................................What was that story, Teacher? Me: Dont ask. the manager said i should tell this! Alex (a kid): Well, the manager is stupid Manager: DONT SAY THAT ANY TIME AGAIN! Charles Crand: and this was a story, made by...Uhm.....Lilgrei (lies)...... Max: Stupid Story! Jake: And this was the "A Random Story" made by me! (lies) And so the chain continues...... Hope you liked this :) Category:Fanfics